familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
May 5
Events * 553 - The Second Council of Constantinople begins. *1260 - Kublai Khan becomes ruler of the Mongol Empire. *1494 - Christopher Columbus discovers the island of Jamaica and claims it for Spain. *1640 - King Charles I of England disbands the Short Parliament. *1646 - King Charles I of England and Scotland surrenders to the Scottish Presbyterian Army at Newark. *1762 - Russia and Prussia sign the Treaty of St. Petersburg. *1789 - In France, the Estates-General convenes for the first time in 150 years. *1809 - Mary Kies becomes the first woman awarded a U.S. patent, for a technique of weaving straw with silk and thread. * 1809 - The Swiss canton of Aargau denies citizenship to Jews. *1835 - In Belgium, the first railway in continental Europe opens between Brussels and Mechelen. *1862 - Cinco de Mayo in Mexico: Troops led by Ignacio Zaragoza halt a French invasion in the Battle of Puebla. *1864 - American Civil War: The Battle of the Wilderness begins in Spotsylvania County. *1865 - In North Bend (a suburb of Cincinnati), the first train robbery in the United States takes place. *1877 - Indian Wars: Sitting Bull leads his band of Lakota into Canada to avoid harassment by the United States Army under Colonel Nelson Miles. *1886 - The Bay View Tragedy occurs, militia fire upon a crowd of protesters in Milwaukee killing seven. *1891 - The Music Hall in New York (now known as Carnegie Hall) has its grand opening and first public performance, with Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky as the guest conductor. *1893 - Panic of 1893: Crash on the New York Stock Exchange starts a depression. *1902 - Commonwealth Public Service Act creates Australian Public Service. *1904 - Pitching against the Philadelphia Athletics at the Huntington Avenue Grounds, Cy Young of the Boston Americans threw the first perfect game in the modern era of baseball. *1916 - American marines invade the Dominican Republic. *1925 - Scopes Trial: John T. Scopes is served an arrest warrant for teaching evolution in violation of the Butler Act. * 1925 - Afrikaans established as an official language in South Africa. *1936 - Italian troops occupy Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. *1940 - World War II: In London, a Norwegian government-in-exile is formed. *1941 - Emperor Haile Selassie returns to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia; this date has been since commemorated as Liberation Day. *1944 - Mohandas Gandhi is freed from prison. *1945 - World War II:German troops in the Netherlands and Denmark capitulate to Canadian and British forces, liberating these countries from Nazi occupation. * 1945 - World War II:Prague uprising against the Nazis. * 1945 - World War II:Mauthausen concentration camp is liberated. * 1945 - World War II:Admiral Karl Dönitz, leader of Germany after Hitler's death, orders all U-boats to cease offensive operations and return to their bases. *1949 - The Council of Europe in Strasbourg is founded through the Treaty of London as the first European institution working for European integration. Since 1964, May 5 has been designated Europe Day by the Council of Europe and is celebrated since then to commemorate its founding on 5 May 1949. *1950 - Bhumibol Adulyadej is crowned as King Rama IX of Thailand. *1954 - A coup d'état carries General Alfredo Stroessner to power in Paraguay. *1955 - West Germany gains full sovereignty. *1961 - Mercury program: Mercury-Redstone 3 – Alan Shepard becomes the first American to travel into space, making a sub-orbital flight of 15 minutes. *1964 - 5 May is declared Europe Day on the 25th anniversary of the Council of Europe. *1980 - Operation Nimrod: The Special Air Service storm the Iranian embassy in London after a six day siege. * 1980 - Constantine Karamanlis is elected for the first time President of Greece. *1987 - Iran-Contra affair: Start of Congressional televised hearings. *1991 - A riot breaks out in the Mt. Pleasant section of Washington after a Salvadoran man is shot by police. *1992 - The 27th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution is ratified. *2005 - The United Kingdom general election takes place, in which Tony Blair's Labour Party is re-elected for a third, consecutive term. *2006 - The government of Sudan signed an accord with the Sudan Liberation Army (SLA). *2007 - Kenya Airways Flight KQ 507 crashes in Cameroon. * 2007 - Republic Protests in Turkey Births * 867 - Uda, Emperor of Japan (d. 931) *1210 - King Afonso III of Portugal (d. 1279) *1479 - Guru Amar Das, third Sikh Guru (d. 1574) *1546 - Thomas Cecil, English politician (d. 1623) *1747 - Leopold II (d. 1792) *1764 - Robert Craufurd, British general (d. 1812) *1800 - Louis Christophe François Hachette, French publisher (d. 1864) *1813 - Søren Kierkegaard, Danish philosopher (d. 1855) *1818 - Karl Marx, German political philosopher (d. 1883) *1826 - Empress Eugenie of France, wife of Napoleon III (d. 1920) *1830 - John Batterson Stetson, American hat manufacturer (d. 1906) *1832 - H.H. Bancroft, American historian and publisher (d. 1918) *1833 - Ferdinand von Richthofen, German geographer (d. 1905) *1834 - Viktor Hartmann, Russian architect and painter (d. 1873) *1846 - Henryk Sienkiewicz, Polish author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1916) *1865 - Nellie Bly, American journalist and writer (d. 1922) *1866 - Thomas B. Thrige, Danish industrialist (d. 1938) *1869 - Hans Pfitzner, Russian-born composer (d. 1949) *1883 - Archibald Wavell, British general (d. 1950) *1887 - Geoffrey Fisher, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1972) *1890 - Christopher Morley, American writer (d. 1957) *1899 - Freeman Gosden, American radio comedian (Amos-Amos 'n' Andy) (d. 1982) *1901 - Blind Willie McTell, American singer (d. 1959) *1903 - James Beard, American chef and cookbook writer (d. 1985) *1908 - Kurt Böhme, German bass (d. 1989) *1914 - Tyrone Power, American actor (d. 1958) *1915 - Alice Faye, American actress (d. 1998) *1916 - Zail Singh, President of India (d. 1994) *1919 - Georgios Papadopoulos, Greek dictator (d. 1999) *1921 - Arthur Leonard Schawlow, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) *1923 - Richard Wollheim, British philosopher (d. 2003) *1925 - Leo Ryan, United States Congressman (d. 1978) *1926 - Ann B. Davis, American actress *1931 - Greg, Belgian comic-book writer (Achille Talon) (d, 1999) *1935 - Douglas Marland, American television writer (d. 1993) * 1935 - Bernard Pivot, French journalist and television host * 1935 - Robert Rehme, American film producer *1936 - Patrick Gowers, British composer *1937 - Johnnie Taylor, American singer (d. 2000) *1939 - Cesare Fiorio, Italian sporting director of various Formula One teams *1940 - Lance Henriksen, American actor and painter * 1940 - Michael Lindsay-Hogg, American film director *1941 - Alexander Ragulin, Russian hockey player (d. 2004) *1942 - Marc Alaimo, American actor * 1942 - Tammy Wynette, American musician (d. 1998) *1943 - Michael Palin, British writer, actor, and comedian *1944 - John Rhys-Davies, Welsh actor * 1944 - Bo Larsson, Swedish soccer player * 1944 - Jean-Pierre Léaud, French actor *1945 - Raphael Martos, Spanish singer *1945 - Kurt Loder, Entertainment reporter *1948 - Bill Ward, British drummer (Black Sabbath) *1950 - Mary Hopkin, Welsh singer *1952 - Campbell McComas, Australian impersonator and broadcaster (d. 2005) *1954 - Dave Spector, American television personality and commentator *1955 - Melinda Culea, American actress *1956 - Robert Marien, Quebec actor, singer and songwriter *1957 - Richard E. Grant, British actor * 1957 - Peter Howitt, British actor and film director *1958 - Ron Arad, Israeli aircraft navigator missing in action. *1959 - Ian McCulloch, English singer of Echo & the Bunnymen * 1959 - Brian Phelps, American disk jockey and actor * 1959 - Brian Williams, American news anchor *1961 - Hiroshi Hase, Japanese professional wrestler and politician *1962 - Jenifer McKitrick, American songwriter *1963 - Heidi Kozak, American actress * 1963 - James LaBrie, Canadian singer (Dream Theater) *1965 - Glenn Seton, Australian racing driver *1966 - Shawn Drover, Canadian drummer (Megadeth) *1967 - Takehito Koyasu, Japanese seiyu (voice actor) *1970 - Kyan Douglas, American TV-personality * 1970 - Juan Acevedo, baseball player * 1970 - Will Arnett, Canadian-American actor * 1970 - Soheil Ayari, French racer *1971 - Mike Redmond, baseball player in the United States *1971 - David Reilly, American singer (God Lives Underwater) (d. 2005) *1972 - Devin Townsend, Canadian musician (Strapping Young Lad) *1972 - Mike Dirnt, American musician (Green Day) * 1972 - James Cracknell, British rowing champion, double Olympic gold medalist *1973 - Muhsin Muhammad, American football player *1974 - Seiji Ara, Japanese racing driver *1976 - Juan Pablo Sorín, Argentine footballer * 1976 - Anastasios Pantos, Greek footballer *1977 - Choi Kang-hee, South Korean actress *1978 - Santiago Cabrera, Chilean actor *1979 - Vincent Kartheiser, American actor *1981 - Craig David, British singer * 1981 - Danielle Fishel, American actress * 1981 - Marcelle Bittar, Brazilian supermodel * 1981 - Chris Duncan, baseball player *1982 - Jay Bothroyd, English footballer * 1982 - Edyta Sliwinska, Polish ballroom dancer *1983 - Henry Cavill, English actor * 1983 - Scott Ware, American footballer *1984 - Wade MacNeil, Canadian guitarist (Alexisonfire) *1985 - P. J. Tucker, American basketball player * 1985 - Shōko Nakagawa, Japanese actress, illustrator and singer *1987 - Marija Šestić, Bosnian singer *1988 - Jessica Dubroff, American aviator (d. 1996) * 1988 - Brooke Hogan, American singer * 1988 - Skye Sweetnam, Canadian singer and songwriter *1989 - Chris Brown, American singer Deaths * 200 - Sun Ce, warlord of the Han Dynasty (b. 175) * 311 - Galerius, Roman Emperor * 984 - Gerberga of Saxony, Queen of Western Francia *1028 - King Alfonso V of Castile, León, and Galicia *1194 - King Casimir II of Poland (b. 1138) *1219 - King Leo II of Armenia (b. 1150) *1309 - King Charles II of Naples *1525 - Frederick III of Saxony (b. 1463) *1586 - Henry Sidney, Lord Deputy of Ireland (b. 1529) *1604 - Claudio Merulo, Italian composer (b. 1533) *1671 - Edward Montagu, English politician (b. 1602) *1672 - Samuel Cooper, English painter (b. 1609) *1705 - Leopold I (b. 1640) *1760 - Laurence Shirley, English murderer (hanged) (b. 1720) *1766 - Jean Astruc, French physician and scholar (b. 1684) *1808 - Pierre Jean George Cabanis, French physiologist (b. 1757) *1811 - Robert Mylne, Scottish architect (b. 1734) *1821 - Napoleon I of France (b. 1769) *1827 - Frederick Augustus I of Saxony (b. 1750) *1855 - Sir Robert Inglis, Bt, English politician (b. 1786) *1859 - Peter Gustav Dirichlet, German mathematician (b. 1805) *1892 - August Wilhelm von Hofmann, German chemist (b. 1818) *1896 - Silas Adams, American lawyer and politician (b. 1839) *1900 - Ivan Aivazovsky, Russian painter (b. 1817) *1921 - Alfred Hermann Fried, Austrian writer and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1864) *1931 - Glen Kidston, British aviator and racing driver (b. 1899) *1941 - Natalija Obrenović, Queen of Serbia (b. 1859) *1942 - Qemal Stafa, Albanian politician (b. 1920) *1947 - Ty LaForest, Canadian baseball player (b. 1917) *1959 - Carlos Saavedra Lamas, Argentine politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1878) *1962 - Ernest Tyldesley, English cricketer (b. 1889) *1971 - Violet Jessop, Titanic survivor (b. 1887) *1977 - Ludwig Erhard, German politician (CDU) and Chancellor of Germany from 1963 until 1966 (b. 1897) *1981 - Bobby Sands, Irish activist (b. 1954) *1983 - Horst Schumann, Nazi physician (b. 1901) *1985 - Sir Donald Bailey, British civil engineer (b. 1901) *1988 - Michael Shaara, American author (b. 1928) *1992 - Jean-Claude Pascal, French singer (b.1927) *1995 - Mikhail Botvinnik, Russian chess player, grandmaster and world champion (b. 1911) *1997 - Walter Gotell, German actor (b. 1924) *2000 - Gino Bartali, Italian cyclist (b. 1914) *2001 - Clifton Hillegass, American writer and publisher * 2001 - Raymond Kessler, American midget wrestler *2002 - George Sidney, American film director (b. 1916) * 2002 - Hugo Banzer, Bolivian dictator (b. 1926) *2003 - Walter Sisulu, South African activist (b. 1912) *2004 - Ritsuko Okazaki, Japanese singer-songwriter (b. 1959) *2006 - Naushad Ali, Indian composer (b. 1919) *2007 - Theodore Harold Maiman, Inventor (b. 1927) Holidays and observances *Mexico and the United States: Cinco de Mayo (1862). * International Midwives Day. * International Totse Day. *Council of Europe: Europe Day. *CPLP - Community of Portuguese-speaking countries: Day of the Lusophone. *Albania: Martyrs' Day. *Denmark: Liberation Day (1945). *Ethiopia: Liberation Day (1941). *Guyana: Indian Immigration Day (1838). *Hong Kong, Macau, South Korea and Taiwan (2006): Buddha's Birthday. *Japan: Tango no Sekku (Boy's Day) or Kodomo no hi (Children's Day). *The Netherlands: Liberation Day (1945). *Northern Territory, Australia: May Day. *South Korea: Children's Day. Liturgical feast days in the Roman Catholic Church: * Ascension Day in Western Christianity (2005). * Saint Angelus of Jerusalem (d. 1222) * Saint Aventinus (d. 1189) * Saint Gerontius (d. 472) * Saint Godehart (d. 1038) * Saint Nicetius * Saint Hilary of Arles (d. 449) * Saint Pius V (1505-1572) * Saint Jutta of Kulmsee, aka Saint Jutta of Sangerhausen or Saint Judith of Prussia (d. 1260) * Blessed Aleidis * Blessed Edmund Ignatius Rice Orthodox Christian saints: * Adrian of Monzensk * Great Martyr Irene * Martyrs Neophytos, Gaius and Gaianus * Euthymios the Wonderworker * Barlaam of Serpukhov * Martin and Heraclius of Illyria * Eulogios the Confessor * New Martyr Ephraim of Nea Makri External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- May 05